


In the Fields of Folkvang

by ColorWithMarker



Series: Fallen Son [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorWithMarker/pseuds/ColorWithMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deals are meant to work in everyone's benefit, no matter how painful they may turn out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Fields of Folkvang

Thor has dreamed of Steven for many moons. He dreams of the battles they have fought and the merriment they shared. He is always smiling, his teeth a blinding white, and his eyes glowing blue like the scepter’s core. He is leading with his unfaltering confidence and leadership, something Anthony had once called part of his nature.

He misses Steven dearly. He had grown to think of him as more than a shield brother, but as an actual brother. He could see him having grown up by his side in Asgard like Loki. Fighting together against the frost giants and dark elves. Drinking together in the main halls until mead was in their blood. Training and taking cheap shots at the other with a grin and a chuckle.

He misses Steven.

* * *

 

 

With permission from Odin, Thor traverses to Vanaheim, landing in an open field near the palace. From there he walks, running his fingers over the tall blades of grass. They tickle him lightly.

He is just halfway up the stairs when Freyja steps into his line of vision. She smiles warmly at him and waits for him to stand before her. She leans forward and kisses his cheek. He kisses the back of her hand.

“I have awaited your arrival for some time now, Thor,” she says.

Thor nods. “As I am sure you are aware, I have suffered yet another loss.”

“Hmm. These seasons as of late are not in your favor, are they?”

Thor hangs his head. He hates thinking of all those whom he lost. But he has to when he sees Freyja. He only has a handful of connections to the other side. One is her. Another is his estranged niece. And the third is… _was_ his brother.

“No, they are not. I wish to see if I may gain connection to my shield brother.”

“The Midgardian,” Freyja says, her eyes full of curiosity. “Him of all people?”

Thor opens and closes his mouth. He does not expect those words. “What do you mean?”

“I have been speaking to Hel more as of late. You know more than any that the amount of lost souls have grown much higher in the recent years, especially from the Jotunheim and Midgard. Hel is not very willing to give up those whom have entered her realm. She believes all are necessary for her army for Ragnarök.”

Thor nods. His niece has collected some of the best warriors of all time. The highest guards of the Nine Realms. The children of kings and nobles. Warriors. Mages. Beasts. Having the best army was part of surviving the battle. He and Freyja will be joining hundreds of others against the millions against them.

“And there are others you may prefer to bargain for. Family, perhaps.”

Thor hesitates. Freya and Hel, while not the best of friends, were very well-versed in the art of trades. Their bargains were always for gain, with all parties benefiting in the end in some way or another. To turn down a usually promising venture would fill him with regret.

“What kind of bargain do you speak of?” Thor asks

Freya inhales. “Unfortunately, after the recent battle in Vanaheim against those from Muspelheim, we have lost many lives – Vanir, giants, and, of course, Aesir. There are a few souls that Hel has had her eye on for some time, and now that they are accessible, and that she knows that you would be in want of a deal, she has prepared one.

“For the souls of three Aesir in Folkvang, you may have either your Midgardian shieldbrother a grant to enter my fields, or for five, you may have your mother and brother there, for all of your family to visit. As difficult as a decision this is, Hel’s deal does have its limit, and she would like her answer very soon.”

Thor has trouble wrapping his mind around it. On the one hand, he misses Steven a great deal, and to be able to tell his other shield-siblings on Midgard that he has a chance to communicate from one side to the other may be a great thing. But to turn his back on his mother _and_ brother…

His nightmares are acting up as of late. Witnessing Malekith take his mother’s life without hesitation. Algrim murdering Loki, and forcing Thor to watch his face go grey with death was thrice as traumatic. He would like those demons to exit him too. But to ask for family… will they think him selfish?

“Thor?” Freya asks, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Have you made up your mind?”

* * *

 

The fields had always appeared ethereal to Thor when he was younger, visiting Bor for Odin and learning the truths of the greatest warriors from the dawn of time itself. Now as an older god, his senses are clearer. He can feel the tighter connection with Folkvang, the doses of euphoria and nostalgia heavy in the air entering and calming him. His fingertips ghost over the tall yellow grass, tickling him gently. The sky is clear and empty. It is a feeling he wishes would last forever, but as Freya had said, this will only last a short while. Her magic has taken quite the hit lately, and she has little time to give Thor a chance to see his family until she is back to her full potential.

He sees Frigga first. She still looks radiant, the small wrinkles from her five thousand years growing around her smiling lips. Her robes and skirts sway gently in the breeze. Thor almost falls to his feet, and he cannot stop weeping as he gathers his mother in his arms. Oh, how he has missed her. Just being this close makes him forget all of his looming troubles. His mother’s presence always made him feel like nothing bad could ever reach him, even in the afterlife.

Then he looks up to see his brother. He sees him. Baldur.

And he knows that this is not the face he expects. Baldur has been dead for nearly a thousand years, yes, in a tragic accident where the giants had bound Baldur in mistletoe, forcing Thor to hear his agonizing cries as he died in the slowest manner Thor had ever witnessed. Thor has visited Baldur in the afterlife before, too. But he has had peace with Baldur’s passing for centuries. This is supposed to be Loki. This _should_ be Loki. Though he is a trickster, his daughter is not, and for her to deceive him like this is unthinkable.

Still, he embraces his baby brother, pets his darker hair and cherishes his presence. This intoxicating feeling will not let him question where his other brother is. At least, not yet.

* * *

 

Freya jolts with Thor as he awakes and sits right up in the bed. She puts a hand on his shoulder and asks, “What is amiss?”

“Loki. Where was he?” Thor asks.

“What do you mean?”

“You said my mother _and_ brother.”

“Yes. Frigga and Baldur. You wanted your family, and except for your older relatives, they are your family in Hel’s possession,” Freya explains with confusion.

“But Loki… I watched him die before me three winters ago. Where is he?” Freya looks confused, and Thor grabs her shoulders and shakes her. “Where is my brother?!”

Freya shoves Thor off roughly and huffs. “He is not in Hel!”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think that means? Loki is not in Hel because Loki is not dead! He was never there in all the times I visited, and I am certain I would notice the prince of lies myself!” Freya’s anger goes away when she realizes where Thor’s anger comes from. “Oh, no. You thought him dead?”

Thor, however, is not listening. He is cradling his head in his hands, shaking with sadness, anger, and a hint of relief. Loki is not dead. He is _alive_. His younger brother, whom he loves so dearly, has not passed. The anger grows stronger at the realization of being deceived by him yet again. What brotherly love is it when you trick someone into thinking you dead not once, but twice? And is that why Odin has yet to mourn his son?

Odin…

* * *

 

Thor does not bother with the Bifrost, as Freya leads him through a secret passage in the forests that takes them right outside the palace in Asgard. They rush through the halls to the throne. They have to capture Loki before it is too late, and find out what he has done with the Allfather.

The throne is bare. The king’s room is bare. The castle is empty of Odin. Freya and Thor mount the first two horses the stablehands brings them and ride to the Bifrost.

Without dismounting, Thor rears his horse to a halt and barks at Heimdall, “Where is Odin?”

Heimdall, staring forward as usual, says, “I do not know. He vanished not too long ago. I have yet to trace him through the realms. Is something amiss, my prince?”

Thor growls and dismounts the horse. “Open the Bifrost. I shall start with Helheim and go from there. Odin must be found, and Loki must not get away this time!”

“No!” Freya interrupts. He dismounts her horse and rushes to Thor’s side. “You cannot. There must be someone here to rule Asgard. You cannot leave the throne empty, and there is no other to take your place.”

“But–”

“Let me search for Odin and Loki. My people and I will restore what has been disturbed.” Freya kneels and holds a fist over her chest. “I promise to you, King Thor, that I nor my people will rest until this has been resolved.”

Thor stares in shock. He does not want to be king. He cannot see himself suited for the position. Freya kneeling has to be part of an absurd dream, the same dream where Loki has faked his death and deceived him yet again. He turns to Heimdall, who is now also kneeling before him.

This is what it must be like to be king, Thor decides. He cannot turn his head on his home now, his kingdom. Without a ruler, they are vulnerable to the other realms, many of whom would leap at the opportunity to make Asgard fall from the sky.

Until Odin returns and takes the throne back as his own, Thor will watch over Asgard as its temporary king.


End file.
